1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to home appliances, and more particularly, to a complex home appliance, in which home appliances such as a microwave oven, a toaster, and a coffee maker are integrated into a single system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, home appliances include kitchen appliances, such as a toaster, a coffee maker and a microwave oven, and audio/video equipment, such as a stereo system, a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR), and a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) player. The kitchen appliances are home appliances that have similar purposes and are mainly used within a region of a kitchen space. Although the kitchen appliances are used within the region of the kitchen space, the kitchen appliances are independent systems, each having a control unit (for example, a microcomputer) and a power supply unit therein.
FIG. 1 shows conventional kitchen appliances including a wall mounted microwave oven 102 having a hood function and placed above an electric/gas oven 104. A toaster 108 and a coffee maker 110 are stationed, for example, on the right and left sides of the electric/gas oven 104.
As described above, since the home appliances having a similar purpose, that is, to cook food, are placed in several locations of the kitchen space, an increased movement of a user is required to carry out food preparations. Accordingly, the additional movements increase the overall food preparation time and excessively consumes the user's energy.